DISGUISED INTENTIONS
by mind going wild
Summary: Tom Riddle has began his domination, to him this stage was crucial. His selection for members were specific and he’s had his eye on one particular Slytherin, little did he know her dedication was not as strong as he thought.Tom Riddle/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This was previously titled as THE WALL BETWEEN US, it hasn't been updated for two years but Im back at it now, I removed some chapters to be updated but these are the ones that have been updated and I'm hoping that my readers will enjoy it. Im am terriblly sorry for my delays but thankfully I've grown into a habit of finishing tasks on their due dates...

* * *

**DISGUISED INTENTIONS**

**I**

"_The unbreakable had been proven delicate; I Pebble Grimshaw have conquered Tom Riddle's heart. That's the sort of thing you'd expect to hear at every end of a love story. You can stop reading now if you wish as you already know how the tale will end. How I captured his heart however… now that makes a rather interesting story……."_

It was the first of September, the day when Hogwarts reopen their doors after the summer holidays. Platform 9 ¾ was already filled with excited first years and seniors who told their evenful tales of summer. Within that platform, the war didnt seem to exist, everyone had smiles and twinkles of hopes were evident in their eyes. As the last calls were made, the students bid their farewells to their parents who waved with great difficulty.

"Do well in school."

"I will mum, I know Im a bit slow in the head but atleast Im persistent." Pebble smiled before walking away with her small trunk.

Her figure was soon concieved inside the crimson train, the long and narrow corridor seemed like a such a task, by now the all the compartments must have been full. Pebble peaked inside each room to look for her friends, Audria and Beatrice but instead the first faces she saw was that of Constance and Amelia, their eyes locked immediately and before Pebble could calmly walk away the pair stood up and opened the door.

"What were you looking at?" said Constance as she towered over Pebble's small figure.

"Certainly everything but you, how can anyone stand the sight of you." replied Pebble.

"How dare you!" spat Amelia.

"Im the most popular girl in school!" shouted Constance as her anger rose.

"Apparently not for the right reasons," Pebble then revealed her right hand and started counting, "superficial, maliscious, barbaric and not to mention ignorant, in other words, stupid."

Constance's angry face suddenly calmed yet the tone of her voice was more spiteful that ever, "The intensity of you jealousy just seems to grow year by year Pebble Grimshaw... I know you're constantly placing yourself in my shoes- dreaming of everything you could have within your beck and call, the materialistic things you could have and all the attention you long for." She then stepped forward and expressed pity, "Poor little Grimshaw who lives in straw roof cottage, eating the most blant food, wearing the most unfashionable attire. No wonder why your always grim, your life is so miserable."

Pebble wanted to say something but she knew that her words were imprisoned by Constance's insult. For once Constance got under her skin because what she said was true, Pebble's life was somewhat miserable, she did place herself in Constance shoes every once and a while. She was poor, she did eat bland food and her clothes were all old- but she never complained about her situation.

"Cat got your tongue Grimshaw?" laughed Amelia.

"Get out of our sight, we don't have any patience for pretend slytherins." Commanded Constance.

Pebble stood dumbfounded as she watched Amelia and Constance disappear behind the door. She slapped herself mentally for letting them have the satisfaction to belittle her but as soon as she regained her metal state, she immediately walked away from their compartment and thought of the best way to get back to them. After walking past many noisy compartments she found one that was yelling with silence- no one was in it and since she wasn't in any mood to celebrate she quickly seized it, claiming it hers but before she could slam the door shut a force pushed it open. Pebble looked behind and saw the tall form of Tom Riddle, his prefect badge shining proudly on his chest.

"Hello." She greeted plainly.

"Goodmorning." Tom Riddle replied as he walked in, he held his big trunk effortlessly and swung it above his head and onto the overhead trunk compartment, "I suppose you don't mind sharing a compartment with me."

"Its a little bit too late to ask since you already settled in." whispered Pebble as she placed her trunk above her head.

"What was that?"

"I said, its a little bit too late to ask since you've already settled in." Pebble smiled as she took her seat across Tom riddle.

He watched her intensely, he didn't know whether to take that as being rude or plain honesty, after all he did settle in before asking, but why should he ask, she didn't own the train. Perhaps she didn't know him, "Are you new?" he asked curiously.

Pebble giggled slightly, she pulled her prefect badge out of her pocket and replied, "I've been in Hogwarts since first year."

"Im sorry. What was your name?"

"Penelope Bernadette Grimshaw." she smiled, "but people call me Pebble." She found it surprising that Tom Riddle showed interest let alone apologize to her. From what she has witnessed and heard the great Tom Riddle was not someone who would bend his pride, but that moment he did.

"A Grimshaw?" he asked pulling a brow, "I suppose you're a pureblood."

"I am."

"I'm Tom-"

"Don't bother, I know who you are."

"Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you after all these years." He grinned, yet the welcoming feeling that was suppose to be there was not present in his voice, he remained cold and distant.

For a minute there was silence, not because they were comfortable with each other but because there was no other subjects they could talk about, until finally the train started moving.

" I see they've appointed you the prefect duty as well." Pebble said as she watched the shiny badge twinkle under the sunlight.

"Did you expect any less?" he asked as he pulled his eyes away from outside of the train and into the compartment.

"No." She replied with all honesty, "I expected you to get the position, there is certainly no other better person for the job."

Although Pebble didn't mean it to be a compliment, he took it as he thought it to be and so the annoying yet devilishly charming smug made its return on his face, "Why have I not noticed you before?"

She replied dumbfounded, "I don't know... but I'm quite sure that we will be spending more time now that we're both prefect. We'll probably be patrolling together."

"I see... I'm sure it would be pleasurable then."

"I'm sure it would." smiled Pebble.

Tom soon lost interest in Pebble, no wonder why he never noticed her before, she wasnt very interesting except for her praises that seemed to always please him. He gently reached for the book beside him and started immersing himself in its world while Pebble watched him manourved his fingers, flipping the leafs of the book from one page to the next.

Without realising it, Pebble blurted a question she wished she never did, "Is it true that you stay in an orphanage?" and as she expected the neutral air that enraptured them seemed to drop to a temperature that made her shiver.

He looked at her coolly yet full of destest, nonetheless his reply was contained, "Yes I do."

Pebble always wondered whether its easier to stay in an orphanage where adults look after her, feed her and clothe her rather than staying with her familly, trying to support them as well as look after herself and her studies, "Was it hard growing up in an orphanage?" she continued her interogation, unawre of Tom personal feelings towards the subject.

He finally had enough and wanted to end the conversation with his reply, "Why don't we swap places so that you'll experience it first hand."

"I'm sorry-"

Without warning, the compartment door opened, revealing Minerva McGonagall, "Prefect meeting is already in session and I don't see the two of you getting ready for it."

Minerva stiffly turned her back to them and started making her way back to the front of the train. Tom Riddle abruptly stood and without a glance left Pebble behind, straddling as she followed the two.

"Riddle!" she called but he ignored her.

The understanding they had just earlier immediately fell in to ruins, now only his back remained visible to her eyes and the unsatisfying atmosphere that lingered her side was sure to stay with her for quite some time.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISGUISED INTENTIONS**

**II**

Once they reached the prefect compartment, they found that the Head boy and Head girl were both Gryffindors. Pebble looked at both of them and immediately fell ill- she already know that being a Slytherin they would grant her and the rest of the slytherin prefects hard and daunting tasks. Although she could not see Riddle's face she knew that he was thinking the same thing. Once Tom closed the door behind them they were immediately told to sit next to the Ravenclaw 5th year prefects, Pebble smiled when she saw Audria waving excitedly at her. Pebble wasted no time and immediately sat beside her friend while Tom Riddle took a seat across from her at the end of the table. She could tell from his face that although he followed the Head Boy and Head Girl's commands, he fumed inside; it was not his nature to be subjected to anyone.

"To our new prefects, welcome." greeted the Head Girl. Nazar Waters smiled and she stood from her seat and walked behind the new prefects, she was kind yet her detest for Slytherin was undeniable. She stood behind Tom Riddle and placed her delicate hands of his shoulders, he took no pleasure from her contact but she continued, "Due to the state of our world, we must take extra precautions this year, as prefects, we expect you to be mature and to place other students before yourselves."

"This is why we have extended patrolling hours and other duties have also been added to your tasks." said Patrick Lynch, the head boy, he's athletic, smart, well-off and generous- to girls he was the perfect bachelor but to Pebble he was another Slytherin hater, though she never spoke to him, "We have high expectations- we rely on prefects to be responsible, punctual and thorough." Patrick continued as he revealed the stack of papers beside him, he charmed them and it quickly floated to the people it belonged to.

Nazar unglued herself from Tom Riddle and made her way back to Patrick. Although Nazar must hate Pebble for being a Slytherin, Pebble in return adored her. Every move she took was elegant, she was highly respected and by far, Nazar was the smartest witch she ever knew.

"Those are your patrolling schedules. As you noticed not only will you be patrolling with you fellow house prefects, you would also be spending time with prefects from different houses." said Nazar.

"This is to encourage unity between houses." continued Patrick.

All prefects immediately shifted their focus from the Head Boy and the Head Girl onto their patrolling schedule, as Pebble expected, her schedule was full, every week day she would be patrolling different parts of the castle with different people and to her dismay, all of her partners were males. She would be spending Monday nights with a sixth year Hufflepuff, William Bright, her Tuesdays with a seventh year Ravenclaw, Archibald Blackwell, her Wednesdays with Patrick Lynch himself, her Thursdays with a sixth year Griffindor, Jacob Humphrey and lastly her Fridays with Tom Riddle. She looked up evidently disappointed, yet she saw some of the girl prefects' faces beaming with wide smiles. Audria was one of them, "You look pleased." whispered Pebble, her voice hinting jealousy.

Her smile widened, "My Saturdays are with Jacob Humphrey!" she hissed.

Audria has always adored the Gryffindor, he's tall, humorous, approachable, adequately smart and like Patrick Lynch, athletic and dashingly handsome. Although the year has only begun, he is already expected to take over Patrick's position for next year.

"As you can see each and every single one of you will, at one point or another, spend time with myself and Nazar. This is for us to be able to get to know you and to keep track of your progress, punctuality and your commitment to your duties." Patrick said then continued, "As you may have noticed, we are starting school on a Friday, your duties will not commence immediately, it will be withheld until classes start on Monday."

Pebble felt relieved, she didn't want to start her first night with Tom Riddle, "Where will we be meeting for our patrols?" asked Pebble.

"Good question, and thank you for pointing that out," said Patrick as he caught a glance of Pebble, "We will be meeting infront of the Great Hall before and after patrols."

"Is that it?" asked another Slytherin arrogantly.

Nazar looked at the Slytherin, her gaze burning through him, "No, all Slytherin prefects would have the pleasure to 'thoroughly' make sure that the train is empty. No students left behind in and out of the train."

"Well done Parker!" hissed an angry Slytherin.

"You're free to go." said Nazar as she took her seat next to Patrick.

Pebble stood and stomped her feet as she walked out of the Prefect compartment. Audria ran after her and sounded, "Nazar is so nasty to Slytherins."

"I wouldn't blame her, if Parker was that arrogant to me, I'd do more than make him do patrol the train, I'd curse him to oblivion." defended Pebble.

"Don't tell me you still adore her, after that?"

"Like I said, I'd do the same if I was faced with such a person like Parker."

"Anywho, this is me." said Audria as she opened the small compartment containing Beatrice and two other Ravenclaws, "Pebble!" greeted Beatrice, her voice was full of excitement, "Come and sit with us!"

"In a while... I still have to get my trunk." smiled Pebble.

"Well hurry and get your things, I was about to tell Emma and Sophia a really funny story about my summer." Beatrice giggled. Pebble saw Audria shake her head and rolled her eyes mockingly.

"I'll hurry then."

Pebble was soon out of their sight, she immediately headed for her compartment, passing Constance and Amelia on her way, they were laughing merrily at her, "Nice clothes Grimshaw." Amelia laughed and quickly walked away. Pebble stopped once they disappeared behind her and observed what she was wearing. Nothing was wrong with it, it was perfectly fine. She then looked behind her, wondering at what Amelia meant and when she looked forward, she saw Tom Riddle's figure, standing so overly still infront of their compartment door. Pebble ran to him, she stood beside him and followed his gaze and to her embarrassment, her trunk was wide open with her clothes scattered around the small space and even worse her undergarments were openly displayed against the glass windows. She wanted to run after Amelia and Constance and pull all their hair out but instead she stood beside Riddle and clasped her hands on her open mouth.

"Are you going to fix that up or are you going to continue staring at it?" asked Tom Riddle, he was evidently irritated. He turned his back, as if he was avoiding himself from seeing her cotton, soft coloured undergarments.

Pebble didn't say anything, but instead she pushed Tom Riddle aside and slammed the door shut. With haste she started picking garments out of the floor, seats and overhead compartment, after giving her some time, Tom Riddle turned around only to find her still on the floor picking up her remaining garments, "For Merlin's sake... doesn't this girl know how to use her wand?" he whispered to himself as he walked in, Pebble blushed as he saw her holding her brassier.

Tom Riddle chanted something and soon all of her clothes were flying to her trunk neatly packing themself into perfectly aligned stacks, Pebble pulled herself from the floor and dusted her skirt, "Thank you." she muttered unable to look at him. He sat down across from her and took pleasure in watching her shaking hands shut the small brown trunk. She grabbed of the small brown block and turned to face Tom, "I'm sorry you had to see my undergarments." she whispered, her voice being drained away as she said the last words.

Tom just returned her look but said nothing, instead he reached for his large book and opened it to the previous page and turned his attention to it, after a while he felt her presence disappear and when he lifted his head to see that she had already gone, he smiled.

**

When Hogwarts Express finally reached their destination Pebble turned to the four Ravenclaws and said, "I have to stay till everyone is gone, just go on ahead of me."

"We'll see you later then?" said Audria.

"Have fun!" smiled Beatrice as she got out of the door.

Pebble was soon alone, she walked out to find students buzzing out of their compartments, with their luggage behind them. She saw Parker and other Slytherin Prefects walking out of the train and into the platform, "Where do you think you're going?!" questioned Pebble.

"Why does it matter to you Grimshaw?!"

"You're all suppose to stay-" said Pebble but was rudely cut off.

"Good little Grimshaw would take care of that for us! Goodbye!" laughed the group of Slytherin prefects.

She silently cursed them and brushed them off casually, they didn't matter. She blamed them for Slytherin's low reputation, but Pebble was going to change that, or atleast she thought she was. She walked from one end of the express to the other, making sure that each compartment was empty, and to her surprise she saw Tom Riddle standing on the platform, also making sure that it was empty. She whispered to herself, "Well atleast you're not like 'them.'" Pebble then hurried to her compartment to grab her trunk. She stepped out of the platform to find that Tom Riddle was already gone. Fearing that everyone had gone, she ran to the carriages and found that there was only one left and that it was already occupied by Riddle and his minions, Gilroy Avery, Adrian Lestrange and Benedict Deveroux.

Pebbles eyes shot wide open, she had no desire to be within close range of Tom Riddle, again. She pulled her patrolling schedule out of her pocket and pretended to read it to avoid any contact with the four boys, as she walked hastily, a voice spoke out, "Planning on walking by yourself Grimshaw?"

She turned around only to meet Gilroy Avery's welcoming face, she smiled weakly and said, "Well that's one of the many foolish choices I can make."

"C'mon, we have a room for one more." He smiled as he jumped out of the carriage and immediately heaved Pebble's trunk into the small space. His strength seemed superhuman to Pebble as he lifted her baggage effortlessly, he then held his hand like a gentleman to her as if to assist her into the carriage. Pebble mentally admitted it, she could not resist his charm. Out of all the Slytherins, he was the one who stood out, in terms of manners that is, in terms of everything else, Tom Riddle wins hands down.

Pebble finally settled herself next to Gilroy and again thanked him for his kindness.

"Well, one must provide assistance to a fellow Slytherin." said Gilroy as the carriage started.

Gilroy Avery seemed to be the only one who was enjoying her presence, for not one of the rest of her company seemed to take notice of her. Benedict was urging to tell Tom something but he kept insisting to save the announcement for later. Adrian Lestrange was mouthing something to Benedict but since Pebble was not educated in that term of communicating, she knew nothing of the secret conversation.

Benedict and Adrian turned to Tom for what seemed like a request for approval. A moment of stare seemed to be the signal of approving their request, the two then turned to Gilroy, grinning as if plotting something.

"Pebble, have you ever been in a society?" Gilroy asked while looking at Pebble with great intensity.

"What do you mean?" Pebbled looked confuse. The boy's eyes, except Tom, stared hopeful at her.

"A secret society." whispered Adrian from across her.

She looked at all of at the boys who surrounded her, her mind wanting to attack them with questions.

Finally she replied, "NO… Why are you asking?"

"Is your dedication to Slytherin strong?" asked Benedict.

"I suppose you could say that…" Pebble now looked much more puzzled than she was before, "You do mean school right?"

"I suppose you could say that." repeated Benedict.

"Let's just cut this short." Adrian pulled both Pebble's arm and forced her to look at him, "We are offering you a place in our secret society."

"What exactly do you there?" she asked turning her head away as she felt uncomfortable looking straight at him in the eyes.

"Nothing harmful really." said Benedict and Adrian in unison.

Finally the carriage stopped to reveal that they have arrived at their destination. Pebble stood anxiously but before she was out of the small room, Gilroy asked, "So, would you like to take the offer?"

Pebble swallowed the big lump in her throat and said, "I'll think about it."

Pebble took her trunk in a rush and hurried off to the Great Hall but just as when she thought she escaped them, Tom Riddle appeared at her side, "What ever they ask you, the words spoken in the carriage tonight must not be revealed to anybody." he warned.

"It wont." assured Pebble.

"However, if you reach your decision and chose to accept the offer, you are welcome to see me or any of my acquaintances at any time."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISGUISED INTENTIONS**

**III**

Its only Saturday and Amelia and Constance's prank on Pebble had already reached the whole school. Pebble sat in the Great Hall eating lunch while trying to ignore the stares that she was getting, "Everyone has talking about your pink undergarments." whispered Audria.

"Thank you very much for that _fine _analysis." said Pebble.

"So what? We're girls, did they expect us to wear men's undergarments?" stated Beatrice, "Tell me Audria, do you not have any pink undergarments."

"I'd rather not discuss that, its a personal matter."

"What _is_ wrong with pink undergarments?!" hissed Pebble.

"Well..." started Audria, her cheeks reddening from the subject, "You see red may represent either blood, love, insensity or _lust_ and having pink undergarments, which is a lighter shade of red, it just shows your- lets just say... desire for sexual insteraction?" she said carefully whispering the last words.

"MY DESIRE FOR WHAT!?" yelled Pebble, almost spitting the residue of her food in her mouth.

"Quiet down Pebble!" buzzed Audria.

"So?! Audria, those are old sayings! For goodness sake, how long will it take for all of you to dig yourself out of this... this stricting and outdated hole of prejudice perception your great grandparents threw you into?!" defended Beatrice.

Pebble smiled, this was the exact reason why she loved Beatrice, she was truthful to an extent, her morals are modern and suited current situations and she would take extreme lengths to protect her friends. Audria however was old fashioned, but she was kind and collected, she seemed to be the only person the that would make any sense to the strangers outside their circle because like Beatrice, Pebble too was modern but she did not disregard old customs like Beatrice does.

"Im going to accept your judgement Beatrice, you do have the right to your own speech..." sighed Audria as she sank in her seat.

Beatrice then smiled at her, expressing thankfulness. No matter how far their arguments went, it always ended well, "Then I hope you will forgive me for this..." giggled Beatrice before walking away to jog to jog towards the end of the Great Hall.

Audria quickly turned to Pebble and questioned, "What is she going to do?"

"I have not the slightest idea..." replied Pebble, her eyes widening when she saw Beatrice charming the doors to close. There were no teachers around and so there was no force that could stop whatever she was planning. The Great Hall were filled with hungry students and once they noticed what Beatrice was doing they all turned to her attention. She then stood on the Ravenclaw table and shouted, "I'm sure you've all heard of Amelia and Constance's prank on Pebble."

Beatrice saw that Pebble was blushing, yet she continued, "And you dared judge a girl who owns a pair of pale crimson undergarments, well guess what? I too own a pair." smiled Beatrice, she then commenced her speech, "Every girl in this room who says they don't own a pair are pure liars."

Pebble heard girls in the Great Hall denying Beatrice's accusation, and the boys next to them started giving them weird looks as if to say, "Do you own one?" Beatrice then smiled as if trying to hide a devilish plan, "To girls who do own a pair or _more_ then prepare yourselves, you are just about to take part in my little experiment." she smiled deviously.

"Oh no... I don't like the sound of this... I don't like the sound of this at all." said Audria.

Beatrice winked at Pebble and energetically shouted, "To those girls who do own a pair of pink or _lustful_ crimson type of undergarment, please stand up!!" And with her command, the majority of girl students in the Great Hall stood up. Pebble, Audria and other male students shot their eyes wide open while some smiled in content as they watch the girls who were standing reddened. "Alright... to those girls who own more than one pair, would you PLEASE raise your hands up and wave them excitedly!" again with Beatrice's command a number of girls shot their hands out and moved them crazily, those girls included Amelia and Constance.

Pebble laughed at the sight and to her surprise, so did Audria. Beatrice took pleasure of her work before she spoke again, "I suppose that's my case rested." she smiled before immediately opening the door and bolting for her precious life. Once the girls were all seated again they all turned to Audria and Pebble, their faces expressing nothing but embarrassment and pure anger, "We better get out of here." suggested Pebble before running after Beatrice with a handful of food.

**

It's been almost two days since Beatrice's experiment and finally the anger around them started cooling down. Poor Headmaster Dippet was bombarded with complaints that day and he had, at the time, no power to disregard it- as it was simply a matter of girls being girls- and so he had no choice but to punish Beatrice to satisfy his students- although she was one of his very few favourite students. Unlucky Beatrice became subjected to a number of detentions and was temporarily isolated from the rest of the students outside class hours to avoid any further trouble, but Headmaster Dippet was so lenient to her that he allowed her to enjoy Hogsmeade weekends.

However in the meantime, Pebble had her uneventful dinner with Audria who spoke to her like she was her mother, "You shouldn't slouch the way you do. You will grow old with a mountain on you back."

"Yes mother..." Pebble joked.

Her eyes wandered around the Slytherin table as she chewed her food and to her luck, she caught Tom Riddle's gaze. She looked at him plainly, expressing nothing but boredom, then when she remembered his offer she turned away, feeling slightly scared and uneasy. She tried to distract her mind with her food but there was no getting away, she tried looking for something to focus on- perhaps she could distract herself with her patrolling schedule sheet. Yes, that always got her thinking... but when she reached for her pocket, it was empty. Pebble started frantically moving around, perhaps she dropped in on the floor, or maybe she was sitting on it. As she was about to stand up and leave, an intensely red rose appeared before her eyes, "For my future wife." greeted an all too familiar voice.

Pebble's brow arched, her lips curved into a wide smile then slowly she reached out for the flower, "Thank you Gilroy." she smiled, ignoring his 'future wife' remark.

In his other hand he held another rose, "And this is for the famous Audria." he smiled as he handed the flower to her.

Gilroy has been spending dinner with Pebble since they got back to Hogwarts, presenting her and both her friends with gifts as if he was courting all of them. Pebble quickly whispered before Gilroy could seat, "If you're trying to remind me about it, don't worry I haven't forgotten." she smiled, "Now if you mind, I would like to have my dinner without you by my side every evening."

"Alright, but I just came to remind you that you will be patrolling with Patrick Lynch tonight at ten o'clock." he smiled as he revealed her patrolling paper, "You should always be careful where you leave your things."

Immediately Pebble snatched the parchment from his hand and returned to her cold dinner.

"What was that about?" asked Audria.

"Its nothing." lied Pebble, "Do you have the night off?"

"Yes but I think I will go and visit Beatrice, she must be going crazy in that small room."

"I bet she is." laughed Pebble, "In the meantime... I better go, I still have some homework to do and I'd like for them to be completed before I patrol with Lynch." she said before waving goodbye.

Pebble walked out of the Great Hall feeling slightly relieved, she wanted to get away, she wanted to think, and when she reached the dungeons, she felt a feeling about it she never felt before... it was as if she was at home.

"Grimshaw!" yelled a voice behind her.

Pebble turned around to face both Constance and her faithful pet Amelia, "Well this is no, surprise. You two are too predictable."

"How dare you pull a stunt like that." spat Constance.

"I see you're blind too." mocked Pebble, "If you haven't noticed, it was Beatrice that exposed the two of you, but I'm willing to take the blame if it mean seeing red faced hypocrites."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." threatened Constance.

"I'm in Slytherin for a reason." said Pebble revealing her wand and twirling it confidently, "What you're willing to do, I will do ten folds worse." she smiled smugly.

"Is that so?" laughed Constance, "Well then... STUPEFY!"

Pebble blocked it with ease, she might not be good in potions and herbology and many others but she and Riddle were the Fifth year's star students in Defence Against the Dart Arts and Charms, "Is that all you can do?" mocked Pebble, "Being a seventh year, I expected more from you." she said sounding disappointed.

Other spells started flying out in the air, but every single one of them was blocked by Pebble's swift and quick moves. However as she kept blocking Amelia's attacks, Constance who was behind her took advantage of Pebble busy state, "Expelliarmus!" Constance yelled, she shrieked in joy when she saw Pebbles wand fly away from her hand. As Pebble threw herself on the floor after her fragile wand, she found a figure she didn't expect standing right infront of it. She stopped dumbfounded when Pebble saw Riddle's curious face. Unaware of his presence, Amelia and Constance continued to assault their unarmed enemy, they both shouted in unison, "Crucio!" the heaving of Pebble's chest stopped when she heard the unforgivable curse- that was the end of her- she thought. But luckily Tom Riddle had quick wits and immediately figured out what was going on, before their unforgivable curse reached Pebble, Tom Riddle waived his wand and formed an invisible barrier that repelled their attack.

When Tom Riddle revealed himself from the shadows, both Amelia and Constance's face stricken, he stepped infront of Pebble as if to defend her and said to both Amelia and Constance, "An unforgivable curse... If Beatrice got isolation for a simple experiment, I wonder what punishment _you_ would have to be subjected to." threatened Riddle. His simple remark made both of them flee away from their own house. After seeing them leave, Riddle turned around to find Pebble still on the floor. He seized her wand and offered her a hand but she ignored it- she already felt helpless, unworthy and inferior, she's been saved twice now and it hurt her pride to see that she herself could not save her own life from social embarrassment and now from death. She stood up stubbornly ignoring his assistance and immediately snatched her wand from his grip. She left him without a word of gratitude nor a sound of acknowledgement.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISGUISED INTENTIONS**

**IV**

After almost being cursed by Constance and Amelia, Pebble went straight to her small sanctuary- her bed, she closed the curtains of her heavily decorated four poster bed and and sank herself in its soft sheets. It wasn't long before she drifted off.

"Pebble!" she heard a voice call.

"Leave me alone..." Pebble complained.

"Tom Riddle wants to speak to you." the soft voice called again.

Hearing his name was like being mentally slapped, "Why?" she asked finally sounding awake. She pulled herself from her warm covers and faced the second year Slytherin.

"I dont know." the small figure replied, "He said something about Patrick Lynch..."

Pebble's eyes widened, "What time is it?! I almost forgot, I have to patrol with Lynch tonight!" she said while frantically looking for her robes.

"It's quarter past nine." Pebble's figure calmed when she heard the second year Slytherin reply, "Why, when did you have to leave?" she asked.

Pebble turned to the fellow Slytherin and smiled, "At ten." she finally found her robes on another person's bed, "Thank you for waking me up Imogen."

"I'd rather not take the credit." Imogen said waving her hands, "It was Riddle who told me to wake you."

"Please thank him for me." Pebble said lacking passion.

"You know that I tolerate you Pebble but there is no need to abuse my kindness." joked Imogen as she headed for the door, "Oh and Riddle also said, 'I'll be waiting right here in the common room for her.'"

"Why would he be waiting for me?"

"I have no idea. Are you two involved?" she asked curiously.

"No. So do not go and spread around rumours that we are." Pebble quickly answered.

"No worries Pebble Grimshaw, I would _never_ do such a thing." Imogen smiled before finally walking out. Imogen was like a little sister to Pebble, but she was one of those siblings who would do anything to get any attention, she was devious but tolerable- to an extent that is.

Pebble sat on her bed holding her robes tightly as she waited for the time to pass. Soon girls started pouring into the girl's dormitory hall way and into their rooms. She saw two fifth year Slytherins walk into the same room Pebble was occupying and both acknowledged her with a smile before stepping into the bathroom for a quick wash. Pebble reached for her wrist watch on the the bedside table and saw that it was already half past nine, she stood up and wrapped herself with her thick robes but before she left for the door, she overheard the two girls' conversation.

"Have you seen Constance and and Amelia since dinner?" asked one.

"No. But I heard someone say they saw them with Headmaster Dippet, and apparently the Headmaster looked absolutely disappointed."

"I wonder what happened?"

Pebble immediately ignored the words, she knew exactly what happened. Tom Riddle must have gone straight to Headmaster Dippet to inform him of Constance and Amelia's behaviour. She knew that they were in deep trouble but how deep was a mystery to her. She walked pass the crowded hallway that lead to the corridor, she hoped that Tom Riddle had also gone to bed, but when she reached the common room, she didn't find it surprising when she saw him sitting quite lonesome in the empty common room- his eyes again fixated on a book, Hogwarts a History.

Tom Riddle immediately felt the presence of another in the room, he calmly looked up to see Pebble who stared at him with fascination, "How are you feeling?" he asked coldly.

She smiled in disbelief as she approached him, "Its unusual for you to ask these question, one would not be sure how to answer to it."

"Then I suppose your fine." he retorted before returning to his book.

"What do you want Riddle?" she said as she towered over his sunken figure in the cossy chair.

He peered at her pass his book and expressed a plain face but Pebble knew there was more to what he displayed, "Forget it." she quickly said trying to to avoid the subject of his offer, "I don't have time for this, I have to patrol with Patrick Lynch." she added before walking away.

Before she could walk out of the common room, he stood up and walked beside her and asked, "Are you in the state of patrolling?"

Pebble smilled and bit her lip before she could say anything nasty but instead she contained herself and sounded, "Ofcourse, is there any reason why I shouldn't?" she paused then continued to walk, "Will you stop your irritating questions, and WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!" yelled Pebble when Tom Riddle followed her out of the common room.

"You may have forgotten, I too am a prefect. And your not the only prefect that is due to patrol on Wednesdays." said Tom Riddle as he walked ahead of her with ease, Pebble blinked, she had forgotten that Tom Riddle was a prefect. "I don't know if it interests you, but my hour will be spent with Samantha Brown, Hogwart's most famous chatterbox." he smiled.

Pebble suddenly felt alarmed, "You're not going to tell her are you?" she asked but before he could answer, laughter suddenly filled the corridor. Pebble and Tom Riddle looked around to find that the corridor was empty and soon they figured that the noise was coming from above their heads, "Good evening." greeted Peeves, his hands holding bucket of dripping water. He smiled cheekily as he watched both prefect's face twist.

"Peeves DON'T!" commanded Pebble.

His mischeivious glance turned from Pebble to Tom, "Stop your foolish games or I will immediately report you to Headmaster Dippet on disrespecting your superior-"

It was too late, Peeves had already poured the water on both their bodies and was already running away.

"Arg!! Peeves, someday I will have my revenge on you!! I swear you will suffer!!" shouted Pebble furiously as her clothes now dripped with ice cold water.

"Sometimes, I wonder why you're in Slytherin," Tom paused, "but now I can definitely confirm why."

Pebble turned to him, and although seeing his ridiculous state, she just merely gave him an annoyed glace and stalked off whilst magically drying herself. Tom followed suit but instead of walking along side of Pebble, he took the lead.

Pebble didn't mind this as she did not want him to see the state of her flushed face. She sighed heavily before finally releasing the question that's been hanging in her for quite some time, "Riddle?" she started but he pretended not to hear.

She sprinted towards him before again calling his name and this time he finally answered, "What is it?"

"You've not told anybody have you?"

"About Constance and Amelia?" Tom reassured.

"Yes, about Constance and Amelia."

Tom faced Pebble, "Not to anyone who needed to know."

"Well don't tell anyone…" Pebble requested. Slowly her lips curved to a smile and said as she realised her foolishness of hiding her weakness, "There's no point hiding, eventually the whole school will know."

"Nobody will know about it."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"Both Constance and Amelia have breached the strictest school rule, in result of this, they are both expelled." Tom stated without a care.

"Expelled!!?" Pebble's eyes shot wide open, "I didn't want them to get expelled, I just-"

"There's no point arguing now, they already left."

There was a long pause, till finally "I could've been fine."

"You were completely helpless."

"I was not! I was about to claim my wand till you showed up." she argued.

"I didn't stop you claiming your wand."

"You distracted me!" she finally admitted.

"Whatever did I do to be such a distraction?"

Pebble stopped when she noticed herself laughing heartily, "Don't act as if you're ignorant to the subject when you practically come across it every hour of the day." she paused looking at his blank face, she smiled, "I cannot believe I'm saying this, but a girl would not be considered normal if she was not distracted by an attractive guy who just walked in the scene."

Tom looked at Pebble still with a blank face but inside he couldn't help but smile, "I admire your honesty."

"Believe me, so do I." laughed Pebble as the two continued to walk side by side.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISGUISED INTENTIONS**

**V**

When Pebble and Tom got to the Great Hall everyone was already there waiting for them, Pebble turned to Tom Riddle and whispered, "We're not late are we?"

"We're right on time." replied Tom while looking straight ahead.

As soon as the two joined the rest of the prefects infront of the big Great Hall doors, Nazar spoke immediately, "Alright, now that we're all here, we better get going to our floors. Be sure to be back here by eleven. And if you see anything suspicious, then report it at the end of your patrols." said Nazar before walking away with another fifth year Gryffindor prefect.

Pebble watched as the rest of the prefects leave while she and Patrick Lynch stood looking at each other. He smiled and said, "Shall we get going, we do have the second floor to cover, and from experience checking that floor would take more than an hour."

Pebble smiled, "Lead the way."

Patrick Lynch was masculine, just by looking at it, Pebble knew that the bulges that formed Lynch's arm were firm and strong. He was charming just like Gilroy, influencial just like Riddle and a Gryffindor who hates all Slytherin just like Nazar. With this thought Pebble's perception of Patrick Lynch has suddenly changed, with one thought, Pebble suddenly hated Patrick.

"I heard about Beatrice's _little experiment_." said Patrick, then he laughed, "It was such a shame I wasn't there, I would have loved to see that."

"Yeah it was quite funny to watch." Pebble said, her voice lacking humour.

Patrick sensed her aloofness but brushed it away, instead he walked beside her, "How do you like being a prefect so far?"

"It's fine." Pebble said, she then swiftly turned to face Patrick, "Although I think that patrolling during these hours are senseless. I mean what exactly are we looking for?" her voice suddenly soured from plain to angry.

"I though about the same thing when I became a prefect. Mostly there's nothing to find but in some days some creatures from the Forbidden Forest wander off to the castle." he said calmly, "Some can be as harmless as a rabbit but Headmaster Dippet has warned us about the possibilities of werewolves in the castle."

Although Pebble was alarmed by the thought of werewolves in the castle, she pretended to ignore Patrick's words, "Hmmm.." she pretended to listen.

"Have I done something?" he asked then chuckled, "How could I have done something when we only just started talking to each other tonight." he looked confuse.

"Why are you talking to me?!" Pebble finally burst.

Patrick's brows clashed and said almost mockingly, "Can I not talk to you?"

"You're a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin. We're suppose to hate each other." Pebble said as she stomped her feet climbing a flight of stairs

Patrick Lynch let out a burst of laughter, he stopped momentarily and clutched his belly before standing upright again. Then he spoke while still holding his laughter, from the top of the stairs Pebble watch him push out words from his mouth, "I don't understand how you Slytherins think."

"YOU SLYTHERINS!!??" shouted Pebble, her voice bouncing against the walls, she paced towards him filled with anger and to his surprise he found himself dumbfounded with fear, "Are you implying that we're mediocre, indifferent and inferior, perhaps even moronic, primitive and somewhat are fabricated to think of only superficial and contemptible thoughts and ideas?" she said so fast that she had to inhale furiously.

"No-." blurted Patrick Lynch.

"And just to add to your evidently limited knowledge, collectively _Slytherins_ has the most intelligent and resourceful people in this school, and although we could be deleterious at times we, _Slytherins_, are genuine, we do not mask what we feel- we say sound it out like any honest person should."

"I've clearly hurt your pride." said Patrick Lynch after taking a big gulp of air.

"Clearly is an understatement." Pebble said as she rolled her eyes and proudly walked away.

"Im sorry."

"And so you should." she replied, hearing his footsteps behind hers.

"I really am sorry, but you have misunderstood me." Patrick said but when he saw Pebble's fury come back he quickly corrected himself, "I meant to say, my delivery was wrong which was what caused your misunderstanding."

Pebble smiled at him, and immediately forgave him. Patrick continued when he saw her wrath lifted, "What I was meant to say before was: just because you're in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor doesn't mean we have to hate each other."

Pebble lifted a brow and crossed her arms indicating her willingness to hear his argument, "Look, Headmaster Dippet has strictly told us to find ways to encourage unity between houses, how can we overlook our differences if we don't try to atleast communicate."

"So you're only following orders?" scoffed Pebble.

Patrick chuckled, "You are so hard to satisfy."

"And its so easy for you to be thrown off the edge ." laughed Pebble, "But I must admit, I do admire your assertiveness." she admitted.

"And I admire your ability to continue an argument." joked Patrick.

"It's a talent."

"You really did give me a scare. For the first time, when I saw you walking towards me, I felt my soul jump out of me."

Pebble laughed, "The almighty Gryffindor, Patrick Lynch frightened almost to death by a mere fifth year?"

"I admit it, I was frightened…" chuckled Patrick, he then looked at her with a beaming smile, "So I suppose I could call you a friend now?"

"Woah… Gryffindor, not so fast." Pebble said as she stepped back and placed her hands infront of her as to push him away, "One must spend time with another, getting to know their likes, dislikes, their habits and nature in order for one to call another a friend. In other words, it takes time."

"I'm willing to invest my time."

Pebble's eyes beamed with joy, "I like you, you're persistent."

**

Pebble Grimshaw and Patrick Lynch started making their way back as the minutes approached eleven. They talked animatedly, ignoring the resting paintings they disturbed and as they reached the moving staircases, they saw both Tom Riddle and a 6th year Hufflepuff descending from fourth floor.

"We should probably wait for them." said Patrick before stepping on the staircase.

"I'd rather if we leave." blurted Pebble. Although she and Tom Riddle had already come to a somewhat neutral understanding that night, she didn't want to be in such close proximity with him which would allow him to question her about his offer. Pebble's voice must have been so soft that Patrick did not hear it, because before she could step forward, he yelled out, "Riddle, Smith!" his voice echoing throughout the whole castle, there was no doubt, that with those two words Patrick had woken every single painting in each floors.

Tom Riddle and the 6th year Hufflepuff, Olga Smith looked surprise not because of the words that came from Patrick but because of the noise that seemed to have come from the third floor. Pebble and Patrick looked at each other, they too looked surprise, "Did you hear that?" they asked in unison.

Olga Smith's gaze drifted from the third floor door to Patrick Lynch as if asking him of what to do. Suddenly Pebble felt a chilly breeze, she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise and the muscles in her body shiver. She looked at Tom Riddle who was looking intently at the entry to the third floor, Pebble followed his gaze, her eyes tearing from straining. The darkness of the castle just seemed to lift momentarily to show the shadow of a three headed creature. Without thinking Pebble ran for the staircase leading to the third floor, Patrick Lynch, Tom Riddle and Olga Smith followed her. She didn't know if they saw it, but from what she saw, it was big, it had three heads and she felt that it was something to be frightened about.

"Pebble!" yelled Patrick as he ran behind her, "What did you see?"

"I don't know!" shouted Pebble back, although she could not see where the thing had gone, she could feel it, its warmth radiating so strongly infront of her.

"It's a Runespoor." said Tom Riddle confidently as he too ran after Pebble.

"A Runespoor!? What's a Runespoor doing in Hogwarts?"

"Stop!" shouted Pebble.

All of them suddenly came to a halt. They all looked at Pebble, Patrick and Olga looked confused but Tom Riddle seemed to be thinking the same thing she was. She couldn't feel it anymore, it suspiciously disappeared, "What's wrong?" asked Olga.

"Its gone." stated Pebble as she looked at Olga with wide eyes.

"That's good."

"No its not." said Tom Riddle as he walked forward, "Its hiding."

"How can you tell?" asked Olga.

"Can't you feel it?" replied Pebble innocently.

Olga suddenly gave her a twisted look and said, "I'm going to get Headmaster Dippet."

"No!" burst Pebble, "You have to stay, we all have to stay together." she then turned to Patrick and asked, "Whose patrolling this floor tonight?"

"James Parker and Elizabeth Bellazia." Answered Patrick.

"We have to find them! If they don't know that that thing is there, they could be in serious trouble!" shouted Pebble.

"Quite." suddenly interrupted Tom Riddle, he placed his ear against the walls and listened attentively, "We're close, there's more than one of them." He whispered as if to stay hidden.

"More than one?" asked Olga, her voice shaking as she whispered the words.

Like magnet to metal, Pebble's ear abruptly attached itself against the wall, she mimicked Tom and heard more than hissing, she heard a voice, a voice that was quickly drowning away. Her eyes widened as she announced, "Elizabeth…" without waiting she found herself again running in the long corridor. She knew that's she was running but she felt like she wasn't going anywhere because the long corridor just seemed to keep growing and growing but when she saw Tom Riddles face, she somewhat came back and suddenly all that there was at the end of the long corridor was a door and behind were unlimited possibilities involving dangerous three headed Runespoors and a helpless Elizabeth. Without waiting another second, Pebble's shaking hands found the doorknob, quickly twisted it and kicked it open. The pounding in her chest seemed to suddenly stop when she saw the swamp of slithering Runespoors surrounding the room, there were no words to describe how it was. To Pebble it was just a swamp, a swamp of disgusting and slimy newly born snakes, which seemed to glittering and move like calm water. At the other end of the room was an unconscious James Parker and a distressed Elizabeth Bellazia.

"They're over there!" hissed Pebble as she tried to think of a way to get to her fellow prefects.

"Be quite or you'll distress the snakes." hushed Tom Riddle, "They're newly born, their venom has not yet developed, although their bites might sting, its not deadly."

"What should we do? I have never dealt with such creatures before." Asked Patrick.

"It would be most wise if we levitated Parker and Bellazia out from there, build a barrier around the room and immediately report our findings to the Headmaster." Replied Tom, "You and the Smith should leave and get the Headmaster, Grimshaw and I will take care of everything else."

"I should stay here with you." argued Patrick, "I'm a man, more capable." He added but as soon as those three words scaped his lips both Olga and Pebble threw him questioning looks.

"I will stay with Riddle, I know exactly what to do." Defended Pebble, "I can correctly say that there are no other Runespoors anywhere else in the castle, therefore you won't need to worry. Just get the Headmaster." Commanded Pebble.

"It is I who should stay."

"Lynch!" shouted Olga, "Will you desist!? We're trying to save our friends not win the battle of the sexes!" Pebble looked at the Hufflepuff with a thankful expression. Olga then held on to Patrick Lynch's arm and dragged him out of the room.

Tom Riddle and Pebble Grimshaw looked at each other and from the moment their eyes met they knew what they both had to do. Pebble looked at Elizabeth who was in return pleading to her for help, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but Parker is unconscious, you should probably get him out first." Elizabeth replied.

As if taking Elizabeth's words as a signal, Pebble drew her wand out and softly chanted words and as if being lifted by a rope, James Parker was smoothly pulled out of the swamp of snakes, his uncounscious body floated above Elizabeth's to be beside Pebble.

"Is he still breathing?" asked Tom.

Pebble looked at him questioningly, thinking of how she could possibly check Parker's breathing, then like lightning that hit the earth, it came to her. With one swift move Pebble kneeled next to her fellow Slytherin, she placed her ear on his chest and heard his steady yet slow heartbeat, "His fine, but he needs to be treated soon." Pebble blurted.

"You better get Bellazia out while I start to build a barrier." Tom Riddle said as he walked away.

Pebble nodded as she once again raised her wand, chanted the spell and lifted Elizabeth out of the crowed of snakes, she smiled when she saw the Ravenclaw's fragile figure almost out of the danger, but as Elizabeth reached the middle of the pool of Runespoors, an eight foot long Runespoor landed angrily on Pebble's shoulder. Pebble shrieked, she tried to wriggle the snake away from her without causing Elizabeth to move from where she was, "Tom, Help!" she yelled as she felt a painful stinging sensation on her waist. Pebble saw and felt the burning furry in the hissing of the three heads. She saw the left head, the deadliest of the three, preparing of its attack, but before it could launch at her she heard Tom Riddle's calm voice and just like weightless feather, the Runespoor flew across the room hissing very angrily at the two Slytherins.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She lied, "But I'd feel much better if we get out of this place."

"I'm almost done. Just take Bellazia and Parker out."

Pebble nodded as she placed Elizabeth Bellazia beside her, "Can you walk?" she asked.

Elizabeth nodded in reply, "Parker..." she muttered as she saw his figure whimpering on the floor, "He looks like he's been bitten."

Tom Riddle frantically turned to the two girls, "You mustn't move him," he commanded with haste, "if the venom circulates throughout his body, he'll turn into stone and there is no remedy in the world to cure him."

Suddenly he saw panic in Pebble's eyes, he watched her place her shaking hands on Elizabeth's shoulder and her voice trembled as she spoke, "Run to the Headmaster's office, you must hurry. Go now!" As soon as Elizabeth's figure disappeared behind the door, Pebble cautiously waved her wand to scoop the fellow Slytherin from the floor and onto thin air. She saw his figure stiffening, his skin slowly turning grey, "Don't move a muscle Parker or I'm going to have to immobilise you and I know how much you don't like that." she commanded smiling.

Before Pebble realised, they were already outside of the Runespoor infested room, she sighed in relief when she found Patrick, Olga, Elizabeth, the Headmaster and a few other professors running towards them, "Oh my dear children!" let out the Headmaster Dippet.

Pebble smiled when she saw wrinkles of worry etched across the Headmaster's forehead and the corners of his eyes. Tom Riddle soon joined the party, closing the door behind him with a loud thud, his face expressing satisfaction. Everything that seemed to happen after seeing Tom Riddle's face was a blur, all that occupied her mind was the stinging sensation on her waist that seemed to grow more and more painful as the minutes passed. She heard the Headmaster's bellowing voice, the nurse's worried tone, the echoing of her own footsteps as she left for the Slyhterin common room, trying to ignore the voice that crept so silently onto her shoulders, "You're going to die..."


End file.
